1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying a right-eye image and a left-eye image between which parallax is present so that an observer perceives a stereoscopic effect.
2. Related Art
A frame sequential type stereoscopic viewing method in which right-eye images and left-eye images are alternately displayed in a time division manner has been proposed in the related art. Since a right-eye image and a left-eye image are mixed in a period in which one of the right-eye image and the left-eye image turns into the other one, it is difficult for an observer to clearly recognize a stereoscopic effect during visual perception of an image (crosstalk). In order to solve the problem, for example, JP-A-2009-25436 discloses a technology for causing an observer not to visually perceive an image in a closed state of both the right-eye shutter and the left-eye shutter of a stereoscopic vision glasses during a period in which one of a right-eye image and a left-eye image turns into the other one (in other words, a period in which a right-eye image and a left-eye image are mixed).
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 18, a right-eye period corresponding to a right-eye image and a left-eye period corresponding to a left-eye image are alternately set. For the first half of the right-eye period, a display image is updated from the left-eye image to the right-eye image and the right-eye image is displayed for the latter half, and for the first half of the left-eye period, the display image is updated from the right-eye image to the left-eye image, and the left-eye image is displayed for the latter half. For the first halves of respective right-eye period and left-eye period, both of the right-eye shutter and the left-eye shutter are controlled to be in a closed state. Therefore, an observer does not perceive the mixture of the right-eye image and the left-eye image (crosstalk).